


Magical Connection

by LadyChlamydia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChlamydia/pseuds/LadyChlamydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and dark magic, combined with a single thought creates a miracle. A miracle which has never been seen, not even through the eyes of 'The Dark One'. A miracle which marks the beginning of a strong connection between two star crossed lovers; the truest loves. A villain and a hero, when combined, creates a love so pure that even the darkest of magic cannot break them apart. A tale of two lovers who fight against all odds to have a happy ending. After all, the villains are not known to achieve such a thing, but heroes are destined to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This FanFiction is set after Emma has been rescued from darkness (hopefully this will happen during season five, however, I believe it will be dragged out longer.)

**I have no clue how to post works on A03, but I hope this works.**

***I do not own OUAT or any of the characters related to the show.**

* * *

 

Light magic is the purest magic which can be found across all the realms. Dark magic is the darkest magic which can be found across all the realms. If two people combine both sources of magic whilst thinking about their connection with one another at the same time, a miracle is formed. The magic itself creates a human life form. This human is genetically the offspring of the two wielding magic. However, this human is very much a miracle, they are the magic which the two beings wield. How old the human produce of the magical connection entirely depends on how long both wielders have had magic coursing through their veins, whether they could control it or not.

The connection between the two wielders must be of the truest love for a miracle to take place. Not all love can be detected through the use of pixie dust, especially the truest love ever witnessed throughout the fairytale land.

Nobody alive across all the realms, kingdoms and of course, StoryBrooke, has ever witnessed or known a miracle being. It is merely a rumor told to them as a young child during peasant camp fires, royal education or a bedtime story.


	2. Chapter 1

***Regina's POV***

I awoke to the loud snoring of my boyfriend, Robin Hood. Every single morning at 6am his snoring wakes me from my slumber. Yes, I do need to wake up and prepare for the day, but the rude and rather annoying sound coming from his nasal passage does not allow me to wake up happy. I do love him, I truly do, but our relationship has never been the same since I rescued Emma from the darkness. Oh Emma, how her blonde hair flows down her back, how she blushes whenever somebody compliments her. Since the rescuing we have developed a connection. I do not know what it is, but we seem to enjoy each others company more than anybody else's. I love Robin but these strong feelings for Emma are overwhelming me, I cannot love Robin the way I do with Emma. Tinkerbell must have been wrong, Robin is not my true love, we have become so distant that the only time we ever speak is before bed or during meal times. I need to tell Emma...

***Emma's POV***

As I stroll into Granny's Diner, everybody stares at me. It has been three weeks since Regina rescued me from darkness, yet everybody is still hesitant that I will become dark and crush their hearts or something dramatic like that. Regina is the only person I can speak to. She understands the darkness, she understands my feelings. Mary Margaret and David cannot possibly ever understand how darkness consumes you, how can they? They are true loves and heroes. Yes, they have done some dark things, but they have never been ruled by darkness. Hook has darkness, but we have become... distant. He drinks so much more than what he did before I became 'The Dark One'. Although we speak, he is scared of me and that hurts. I do not believe he is or ever will be my true love... I need to break up with him whether it will hurt me or not. I like somebody else, and that somebody is Regina. I walk up to the counter and order my usual hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon before sitting in the booth in the corner. Ruby brings my order over and smiles weakly at me.

"They will warm up to you again soon Emma. I am sure of it." She says before sauntering off back to the counter and serving other customers. I was about to take a sip of my favorite beverage when the doorbell rang indicating that somebody has walked through the door. There she stands, the beauty that is Regina Mills. She spots me and walks straight over whilst signalling Ruby to order her usual. 

"Fancy seeing you here?" She smirks. Regina and I always meet for hot chocolate every day at 11am, it has become a tradition of ours. 

"I was about to say the same for you. How is wor..." I am interrupted by a rumble before the ground starts shaking, very much like an earthquake. I look at Regina who has the same expression of utter panic spread across her face.

"AN OGRE, IN STORYBROOKE!" Leroy comes running into the diner shouting. Well, he definitely makes the best town crier. Regina and I leap from our seats and run outside into the street. Leroy was very much correct when he said an ogre but he never seemed to mention that it was quite possibly the largest ogre to ever have existed, well, in StoryBrooke that is.

"Emma, we need to use magic to banish it from StoryBrooke. If we combine our light and dark magic we could defeat it and send it back to The Enchanted Forest" Regina shouts towards me. This is the first time I am using light magic since I became 'The Dark One' and I am afraid that it will come out dark.

"1...2...3" We say in unison before flicking our wrists towards the beast sending magic beams of light towards it. Thankfully, mine is light magic. At that very moment I look at Regina and watch a powerful smirk spread across her face. Whatever connection we have, I am grateful for it.

***Regina's POV***

Smirking at the ogre as our magic swirled around it, I look towards Emma, who is, coincidentally, looking at me. These feelings, this connection... how I can I possibly summon the words to explain to her how I feel about her. Before I can start mustering up the speech I will present Emma with after we have banished this ogre I am thrown backwards, landing in a pile on the floor. I look towards Emma and she is a few feet away from me in exactly the same position as I was.

"H... H... Hello?" I hear a small voice and look up towards where the ogre was originally stood. No, it can not be...


End file.
